


"What's for dessert?"

by luxremanet (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luxremanet
Summary: Prompt: #13 of the Things You Said writing meme:Things You Said At the Kitchen TableCrowe/Fang. AU.





	"What's for dessert?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> just when you think you've quit the rare pair life...

**13\. things you said at the kitchen table**

* * *

Crowe choked on theBordeauxshe'd been in the middle of tipping back, coughing and sputtering.  She glared at the woman sitting across from her and pretended that the flash of sudden heat in her stomach was indigestion.  

" _What?"_

Fang smiled, a single callused finger sliding over the rim of her wineglass. Slow, deliberate.  Calculated.  "I  _did_  tell you to pick up dessert on the way home.  I even  _emailed_ you at work.  Do you know how hard it is to find a proxy server at short notice?"

Crowe momentarily forgot she was supposed to be flustered, peering at Fang with fascination.  She’d assimilated herself so seamlessly into Lucian society, it was easy to overlook the fact that she had once been a fugitive.  "Is it really that—"

"Nah it's not, it’s actually pretty easy.  I just added that last bit to make you feel guilty—which you  _should_ , seeing as this dinner was  _your_  idea." She added, and Crowe promptly went back to glaring at her. 

"I  _told_  you the bakery was closed when I got there--"

"To which I  _replied_  that I would settle for  _you_ instead." Fang finished, shrugging.  She reached for the wine bottle sitting in the centre of the table between them and started refilling her glass.  “I don’t break into royal palaces to steal 19thcentury piss for just _anyone,_ you know.  And spare me the lecture--you've had _three_ glasses already."

Crowe stared at her empty glass in horror. "S...stole?" From the King? 

"Well, technically _Nyx_ did, because he can teleport--interesting trick by the way; you _have_ to teach me--and I scabbed off of him."

Crowe was reeling from information overload.  Fang took her glass and filled it up for her.  " _Nyx_?" Nyx 'I'll-Put-My-Body-On-The-Line-For-The-King' Ulric? That same one?

"And Tredd and Pelna." Fang added.  She pointed at Crowe, chuckling. "Honestly, what's with that face?  It's like you don't even know your own teammates..." 

"Apparently not." Crowe muttered sullenly into her glass.  

"Don't worry," Fang grinned, sliding a foot slyly up Crowe's calf.  "You and I are going to be reacquainted, _real_ soon."


End file.
